I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by Ctrl Devil
Summary: This is a story about Yugi and Yami and when they finally get togther. Shoanai, slight Yaoi, YYxY


Disclamer: i do not own Yugioh

Warning: this contains Yaio, YYxY if you don't like, don't read.

__

_**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**_

Yugi sat on his bed in his bedroom, surrounded by pictures of Duel Monsters on the walls and the ground looking clean, for once. Yugi was in deep though when Yami knocked on the door. "Yugi can I come in?"

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
my hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up as Yami entered. "I didn't hear you answer so I decided to check and see if you were ok." As Yami made his way over to the bed ad sat down next to Yugi. "What's bothering you Yugi? You seem so distracted lately." Yugi hung his head. "I'm not sure Yami. I'm just not feeling well that's all."

"You don't feel well! Yugi you might be sick." As Yami lifted his hand to feel Yugi's forehead for a temperature.

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

"Yugi, you don't have a temperature, so you aren't sick." As Yami took his hand away from Yugi's forehead. "I didn't mean that type of sickness Yami, its difficult to explain." Said Yugi. Yami got off the bed and knelt in front of Yugi, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. "Then what is it? You can tell me, you know that don't you." As Yami studied Yugi's face. "Yes, I know, but it's just difficult, I mean I want to tell you something, but I don't know how you will take it and I don't want you to leave me." As Yugi looked into Yami's ruby eyes. Tears on the edge of falling from Yugi's violet ones.

"Hush, Yugi, no need to cry. I promise I wont leave, no matter what you say to me ok." As Yami brushed Yugi's tears away that had started to run down his checks.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love_

"Really Yami, you promise." "I promise Yugi, now what did you want to tell me?" As Yami brushed his hand along Yugi's jaw and down his neck. "I… I… I love you Yami. Please don't hate me. I can't help the way I feel, Just don't lea…" As Yami placed his finger against Yugi's lips to silence him. "I love you to Yugi. And don't worry, I said that I wasn't going to leave you and I'm not." As Yami took his finger away and replaced it with his lips.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!_

Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips slightly and Yami deepened the kiss. Yugi moaned into Yami's mouth and ran his tongue along the inside of Yami's mouth to taste the spicy juices. Yami was dominating the kiss as he ran his tongue around Yugi's mouth and tasted the sweet taste of Vanilla. Yami pushed Yugi down on his bed and pulled away from the kiss, both breathing heavily. Yami started to kiss Yugi's neck, making a trail of kisses down until he found that Yugi's shirt was in the way of his love making to his Aibou. Yami made his way back up Yugi's neck as he started on removing his shirt. Yugi realised what Yami was doing and started to do the same to him.

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

After their tops were off they had started on each other's pants and soon after that the two were laying together on Yugi's bed deep in a kiss. Yami was running his hands along Yugi's chest and sides and feeling the sensitive spots rubbed them gently all the tie hearing moans of pleasure form Yugi.

Downstairs Grandpa could hear the moans of pleasure and was happy for the two but they were making so much noise. Solomon grabbed the nearest broom and banged it into the roof. "Hey you two keep it down up there!"

Yami stoped what he was doing to listen to Grandpa yelling and banging the roof of downstairs. Yami turned back to Yugi and smirked. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Aibou but it has to be done." Yugi screamed in pleasure and scrunched his hands into Yami's hands. Yami smirked even more when he heard Grandpa cursing and stomping around. Grandpa went into the lounge room and turned the radio on loud to drown out the sound of his grandson's moans and screams of pleasure.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love_

* * *

"Yugi, Yugi wake up." Yugi's large Violet eyes opened to his name being called. Warmth flooded through him. Yugi looked up to see large Ruby eyes looking down at him and lush red lips smiling at him. Yugi turned his body so he was laying into Yami's chest. Yami wrapped his strong arms around Yugi's petite body and pulled him closer. "Love you Yami" Yugi whispered as he buried his head into Yami's chest. "Love you too Yugi." As Yami pulled Yugi closer still.

"Yami! Yugi! Breakfast is ready! Get down here now!" called Grandpa. "Ok, well be right there!" yelled Yami as he parted from Yugi. "No, not yet." Yugi protested as he pulled Yami back to him. "Just a couple more minutes. Please." Yugi asked, his puppy dog eyes looking into Yami's Ruby ones. "Oh ok, Yugi, just a couple more minutes, then we have to have breakfast." As Yami pounced on his Light while down stairs Grandpa could his grandson's squeals of delight. "Guess there at it again. Better save their breakfast for later." The old man laughed as he went over to his radio and turned it on. _  
_


End file.
